lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou : The Thought
Caillou is supposed to be one of the babiest cartoons characters in the world, as my opinion. But now, he is one of the most violent cartoons characters of the world. He became a suicidal person. I was on my computer while listening to My Little Pony, but, someone brought me a box. I opened the box, and the box has a disc inside. The cover page was just words : "Caillou S6E1: The Thought". I was confused, Caillou hasn't a season 6 because they cancelled it. I was curious to know what the episode could be. I opened the disc and listen to it. There was no theme.... it was weird.... It started when Caillou was happy like normally, he sings a song. But i think that the lyrics were simply... stupid. "I am very happy, my family is around me and i love it very much. La la la la la. I will show my ass, bye bye. You suck." '' The song was so stupid... I didn't know why Caillou was acting in an weird way in the episode. I simply continued to watch it. His parents called him, but while waking, he heard his sister's cries. Caillou: What's wrong? Rosie? Rosie : Mimi's dead. Caillou: Who the hell is Mimi? It has started to be creepy... Caillou do not insult first of all, and second of all, who's Mimi? Rosie : Mimi is Daddy. Caillou: DADDY'S DEAD? Mom : Yes, Caillou. Daddy has passed away yesterday because of cancer while you were at school. *crying*. I-i-i am so terribly sorry. I forgot one thing about Caillou's dad, his name is not Mimi, but it is Boris. Caillou : NO! WHAT THE HELL, DADDY PASSED AWAY! NO NO NO NO NO ! IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT MY DAD ! *crying* I was sad for Caillou... But it's all started to be creepy after that scene... In the next scene, there was a text : "3 months later". We can see a depressed Caillou and he was fat, and he was crying. Caillou : I'm done without my dad, i miss him so much that i want to join him. Anyway, i hate my life. I do have cancer too, i'm bald and nobody likes me as i am. Caillou's mom : Caillou, don't say that. You are beautiful no matter what you are. Caillou : Mom, just leave me alone ! I don't want to see you for now ! Get out ! Caillou's mom : Ok, i'll just get out. But, i love you, Caillou. Caillou : *talk raspy* Me too, mom... I was shocked to see that episode, why would they put violent content on a Caillou episode ? It was ridiculous ! Caillou : I'm done with it, i'm going to go ! Gilbert : Meow. Caillou : Just, shut up. Gilbert! You peace of shit! *hits Gilbert* and throws him out of the window* Gilbert : MEOOOOOOOOOOW!!!! *scream* It was horrible, the camera zoom to the dead body of Gilbert and then it's faded to black. I see Caillou in a cloud, along with a harp music and the voice of the singing Angels along with his dad. Then, Rosie wakes Caillou to play with him. Rosie : Caillou idiot! Caillou : Oh my god, Rosie! Let me sleep, you little bastard! Fuck you! Caillou was creepy, i was shocked. He did the finger to his sister and he was not himself. Like if he wanted to die soon. Caillou was going outside the house without his mother permission at Midnight. He had enough of his life and he was going to a tree. Caillou : I'm done, I will finally be set free of that family. I am dying, goodbye forever, life, Grandma, Rosie and Mommy ! His last words were : "Goodbye." Then, Caillou recorded himself and the camera zoomed to Caillou who was choking to death. After, he was dead. We could see his dead body. Then, it's faded to black again. The next morning, Caillou's mom was trying to find his son, when she found out blood's footsteps. Caillou's mom : What the hell, why is there blood? She follows it until she find out a tree along with his son's corpse. Caillou's mom : NOOOOO!!! HE HUNG HIMSELF! *hic* *crying loud* Then, the police arrive, they tried to save Caillou, but in vain. We can see Caillou's grave in the next scene, along with his dad's grave. Grandma, Grandpa, Rosie and Caillou's mom were here to says their last goodbyes to Caillou. Grandma : Goodbye, Caillou. I will miss you, you were an angel to me. Then, i was so scared, but i even continue to watch it. Grandpa : I'll miss you, grandson. Then we can see flashback of Caillou has a baby, when he was born, he was crying. Caillou's mom : Awwww.. Let's call him Caillou... Daddy : Good idea, Sweetheart. I was so crying that i couldn't resist. It was the end of the episode. I was so shocked and depressed. I was scared of the episode now. I couldn't resist, Caillou was dead now of suicide. It made me think of a girl who killed herself while recording. I called the police, but they didn't believe me. My mom didn't believe me too. I called Sprout but they didn't believe me once again. I called the creator of Caillou about this, she believed me. '"Dear Marie,' ''''I'm very sorry you've seen this episode. That person who sent you the disc was one of the oldest artists of Caillou, but because he killed one of the artists, he got fired and fled before he could be caught by authorities . He became a murderer and he promised revenge to others. I promise you won't see this episode again! Promise, promise! I've seen this episode too, and it made me cry and made me uncomfortable to talk about it and I was so shocked. ' Category:Trollpasta Category:Lost episudes Category:DIALOGUE!